The princess and the pauper
by Melody Darkblood
Summary: AsamI is a princess who is forced to marry a total stranger. Korra is a pauper who works in a dress shop. They just want to be free. What happens when they meet each other? Makorra and Bosami eventually. Yes, singing will be included. Based on the movie The princess and the pauper.
1. Epilogue

Once upon a time, something amazing was accruing, at the very same moment two identical baby girls were born.

One a baby princess. The king and queen were overjoyed. Princess Asami would have only the finest!

The second baby girl was named Korra. Her parents loved her every bit as much as the king and queen loved the princess, but they worried. They were so poor. How would they be able to care for the their little daughter?

Many years passed. The princess learned her royal duties, while Korra worked long and hard at a seamstress for a spicy Madam Lin. With lives so different, it wasn't a surprise that the princess and the pauper never met. But faith decreed they would.

It all started at the royal mine. When the minorities informed the queen the gold had run out! The widowed queen was shocked. The kingdom was now broke. How was she going to take care of her people? If only she could call on her trusted adviser, Amon, but he was away on a long journey. She need to do something quickly to save the kingdom. But what? And then it struck her! Nearby lived a young rich king who was seeking a wife.


	2. Free

In the castle princess Asami was getting fitted in her dress while someone was telling her everyday schedule.

"Oh, we're late, late, late! We have twenty, maximum twenty-two minutes for your royal fitting! And then it's move, move, move to your speech at Historical Society! After that we rush, and I mean rush to the Horticultural Society Tea. And then there's your Math lesson, your Geography lessons..." He said, with the obvious shows of being stressed.

Asami had tuned him out and left her fitting... and started singing.

(**Asami, **_Korra, _normal, _**both)**_

**All my life I've always wanted to have one day to myself. Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be. With no lessons, lords or lunches, or to-do list in my way. No one to say when to eat ****or read or leave or stay... That would be the day!**

With Korra, she was putting away clothes she had made with Katara, someone else who works with her. Korra started to sing and dance, even though she knew she couldn't...

_All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself. Not waking with a pile of work on every shelf! With no hems in need of pressing and no sleeves in disarray. No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet... And no debt to pay!_

Katara gasped. "Madame Lin!"

Madame Lin walked up to Korra. "What do you think I'm running here, a cabary?"

"I would have said a debtor's prison." Korra shot back.

"Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another 37 years!" Lin snarled.

"But I've already paid of more than half!"

"But there's an interest isn't there, your parents should've thought of that before they borrowed so much." Lin pointed out.

"They did it to feed me!" Korra said, anger building up inside of her.

"Their mistake." Lin said, as she walked upstairs into a room.

_What would it be like to be..._

**What would it be like to be...**

_Free?_

**Free?**

** Free to try crazy things...**

_Free from endless IOU's_

**Free to fly...**

_Free to sing!_

**And marry whom I choose.**

By the time they were both in the balcony.

Asami looked out over the balcony. She lovingly looked at her tutor, Bolin, who she knew she could not marry for he was below her and for another reason, but she didn't care. She fell in love with him anyways.

"I'm so sorry my darling, but as you know it is vital you marry King Mako. It is the only to take care of our people." Asami's mother said.

"I know, it's my duty." Asami replied.

A servant came in with something for them

"Oh, and look! Another engagement gift!" Asami's mother said.

Asami left her mom and continued singing.

**You would think that I'm so lucky. That I have so many things. I'm starting to realizing that every present comes with strings...**

_Though I know I have so little, my determination's strong! People will gather around the world to hear my song..._

"Can I come along?" Katara chimed in.

**Now I fear I'll never be...**

_Soon I will forever be..._

_ **Free!**_

_** I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away. I could take fight but would it be right? My conscience tells me Stay!**_

**I'll remain forever royal!**

_I'll repay my parent's debt!_

_ **Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!**_

**But I'll never stop believing!**

_She can never stop my schemes!_

_ **There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams! In my dreams I'll be free!**_


	3. How can I refuse?

Soon darkness filled the sky. Stars shining up high in the sky. But deep within the royal mine were two henchman you could say, making sure there wasn't any more gold left in the mine. One smart and one well, not so smart.

"Okay, what idiot put this in the mine cart?" The smart one asked, showing the dumb one a rock.

"Oh that'd be me." He replied.

"Let us review, shall we? We are stealing gold. Is this shiny," He yelled.

"No." The dumb one replied.

"Valuable?"

"No."

"Gonna make the boss happy?!"

"No."

"Focus! That's what you need,"

The smart one threw the rock on the ground behind them. They didn't know it, but when he threw it, it broke in half and within it was a purple crystal.

"Get that in your brain!"

They heard someone come and the smart one quickly hushed the dumb one and put out the fire and hid in the mine cart. They trembled like little babies.

The person who was in the mine with them was none other than Amon. He saw his henchman in the mine cart and walked over to them. He raised his lamp and it reveled them.

"Why, hello." He said.

"Master Amon! You're back. I hope you had a nice journey." The dumb one said.

Amon walked away leaving his dog to frighten the henchman.

"Ahh!" They screamed.

"Ruff!"

With that they got out of the mine cart, afraid.

"Here you are sir. The last of the gold from the royal mine, sir." The smart one said, holding up a tiny piece of gold. "There's nothing left."

"Yeah! 'Cause it's all yours! Haha." The dumb one added.

Amon snatched it from his hand. "Yes, it is. Very much mine. Finally!"

He started to sing...

** I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug. And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues. But today I am escaping, for at last the last gold has been dug. It was watching there, so how could I refuse? I'm returning home a hero, who's discovered mighty wealth...**

Amon imagined The queen and Asami falling for him with all his gold and him wearing the king's crown.

**And what better husband could a princess choose? I'm the suitor who will suit her. Bring the kingdom back to health. And I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse? Raise every glass and rouse every cheer, praise that the reign of Amon is here! Master in charge of all that I can see, All hail me! And by marrying the princess, I get all that I desire! Like moat, an ermine coat and palace views. Even though she treats me coldly, it's a sign of inner fire, for inside she's thinking, "How can I refuse?" **

"Right. Except for this one little problem, boss-" The smart one said and was cut off.

"Prince Boss to you!" He demanded.

"Right. The queen decided to marry her of to the King of Dulcinea next week." The smart one continued.

"What? Making a decision without me? Who does she think she is?" Amon yelled in rage.

He grabbed them by their throats.

"Uh, the queen?" The dumb one replied.

"You simpering simpleton!" Amon yelled.

"Well, she is the queen. She's got a crown and a scepter and sits in every fancy chair." The dumb one explained.

"**Silencio! No! I won't let go! This peasant son won't turn and run because of some reckless royal chose another beau!**"

Then it hit Amon like a bunch of bricks.

**"Ah...it's...a temporary setback. It's a momentary lapse, but conveniently my ego doesn't bruise. And the moment that I get back, I will show them who's boss. You bet your ****bullion there'll be no "I do's."**

** "Yes suppose the girl goes missing, and the ****King says "au revoir." Then I find her bring her back and make the news! Then the queen will be so grateful that she'll pledge the heir to moi ****and I'll humbly tell her, "How could I refuse?"**

** "When our ceremony's over, I'll arise and take ****the throne. And that nitwit, Asami, can kiss my shoe, for the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone! If the crown should fit ****then how could I refuse?"**

** "So get ready with the roses and stand by wit****h the champagne! When you got a brilliant plan you never lose! Yes before the chapter closes, ****I'll be as big as Charlemagne! It's a thankless job, but how could I refuse? How could I refuse!" **

Amon laughed coldly. He surely was pure evil.


End file.
